Tobi's First Day
by VTPM
Summary: It's Tobi's first day at the Akatsuki base and he's meeting all the members for the first time.
1. New Member

All the members of Akatsuki were gathered in the lobby room, their leader having called yet another meeting.

"What the hell happened this time? I have an important fucking ritual coming up soon, so make this quick..." Hidan growled in annoyance. Konan gave him a bit of a dirty look for his lack of respect, though Pein ignored it.

"We have a very rare event today. A new member will be joining our organisation." Pein said.

All of the others looked up at him in shock [except for Konan; she already knew the news].

"Really? What'd they do?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Interestingly enough, this missing nin actually has no records whatsoever. No crimes, no birth place, nothing. We have no information on him at all." Pein replied.

"So he's either that good, or simply is not the kind of person the Akatsuki would take in..." Itachi concluded.

Pein nodded. "I'm frankly not sure myself, but going off the results he got on the 'test' I gave him, I'd say the latter."

"Then why are you hiring him..?" Konan asked, looking confused now.

"He was... interesting, to say the least. He won't serve as a full-fledged member yet, but more so as an apprentice. I feel like there's potential in him. Deidara, I'd like you to be his mentor."

"Why me, hn?"

Sasori snorted. "Face it, you're one of the most normal ones here, and that's saying something. If he's not like the rest of us, he might get freaked out."

"...Fine... So how exactly did he do in the test? I might as well know what I'll be dealing with, hn.."

Pein smiled slightly. "Well, he never once landed an attack on me."

Deidara twitched. "Are you kidding me, hn..?"

"But the thing that made me decide to give him a chance is the fact I was never able to land a single hit on him either."

Konan blinked. "Really..? But how..?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I want him to be trained here. He could prove to be very useful if he can learn to fight."

"So when do we meet him?" Sasori asked.

"Today. I'll introduce him to each of you one at a time, since meeting all of at once will be a bit, much..." Pein replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, Kakuzu suddenly made a pained sound.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Here we fucking go..."

"Another member means even more money we'll have to spend for living expenses..." Kakuzu said, looking truly pained at the thought.

Pein sighed, "Yes, that's true... But it'll be fine, alright?"

"But..!"

"Think of it this way, at least we don't have to ever buy Zetsu much." Sasori pointed out.

Kakuzu blinked and looked over at Zetsu, who had stayed completely silent and still through the entire conversation.

"Holy shit, he creeps the fuck out of me when he does that.." Hidan muttered, shuddering.

Zetsu just blinked, not looking bothered by Hidan's comment.

"Alright, everyone out of the lobby so I can bring him in without having to worry about panic attacks. Deidara, I'll bring him to you first." Pein said.

The bomber nodded a little and everyone walked out of the room, with an exception to Zetsu, who simply sank down into the floor and vanished.

"This will be fun.." Pein murmured to himself, turning toward the exit to bring the newest Akatsuki member into the base to meet the others.

'Hopefully this goes well..' He thought to himself.


	2. Meeting Deidara

Pein sighed as he made his way to Deidara's room with the newest Akatsuki memeber bouncing along behind him and humming cheerfully.

'I thought I told him to be quiet... Maybe I was wrong to have Deidara be his mentor.. I don't know if he'll have the patience for this..' He thought to himself.

Once they made it to the bomber's door, Pein knocked on it and after a few moments, Deidara opened the door. "He's here, hn?"

Pein nodded and turned to the man who was busy looking at a picture on the wall a little down the hall. "Tobi, get over here."

Deidara blinked as the man jumped slightly and ran over to catch up with Pein, before waving with extreme enthusiasm to him. "HIIIIIII!"

He had already been given an Akatsuki cloak to wear, though had a few extra, personal articles of clothing. He had black gloves that covered what the cloak wouldn't have of his arms, as well as a black undershirt that hid his neck, and finally a swirled, orange mask with only one eye hole. He had no skin visible, only his hair and right eye wasn't hidden.

Deidara wasn't quite sure what to make of him, mostly taken by surprise by his high energy and friendly aura.

'He is aware what the Akatsuki are right..? He doesn't seem even close to the kind of person who would want to be a part of this...'

Pein sighed. "Tobi, this is Deidara. Deidara, Tobi." He introduced.

Tobi beamed at the blonde. "It's great to meet you!"

"I... guess so, hn..." Deidara replied hesitantly.

Tobi squealed happily and suddenly hugged him, catching him even more off guard.

"H-Hey..! Hands off, hn..!" Deidara snapped, shoving him away.

"Tobi's sorry, senpai!"

'Senpai..? What the hell is with him..?'

Pein just smiled. "I'll let you two get better acquainted. Feel free to introduce him to the others once he's more comfortable here."

'That bastard... He's leaving me to deal with him...' Deidara thought in annoyance, though he held his tongue as Pein walked away.

"Oi senpai! What's this?" Tobi asked.

Deidara groaned and turned to face him, though froze when he realized his masked apprentice had somehow slipped past him and into his room, and was now poking at the bomber's newest sculpture.

"Get away from there, hn!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi blinked and looked over at him, though the still wet clay of the sculpture's wing had been disturbed and the whole piece fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Deidara's jaw dropped in horror. The piece's weight was unbalanced with the loss of the wing and the entire clay dragon toppled over on its side.

'That was a week's worth of work... It's all ruined...'

"TOBI!"

* * *

AN: Well, that's all for now, I'll try to have part 2 out soon. Hope you like it! (Sorry for such short chapters, I'm writing on my DS which has a character limit I have to be aware of when writing-)


	3. Sabotage

"Hehehe... Sorry senpai..." Tobi apologized, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

Deidara twitched in fury, resisting the urge to kill his apprentice right then. Pein wouldn't be happy if he did.

Instead, he roughly grabbed Tobi's arm and yanked him out of the room, then slammed the door closed before locking it. "You will never, ever enter my room without my permission again, do you you hear me?!" Deidara snapped.

Tobi nodded rapidly. "Of course senpai! Tobi'll stay out of your room, promise!"

"Good, hn..." It wasn't really. He could already tell Tobi was going to be a huge nuisance. He really needed to make sure to keep him away from his art in case something like this happened again.

Then a thought occured to him.

'Sasori is always making fun of my art and saying his is better... Maybe Tobi will take an interest in it and perhaps a few things might get broken...'

His earlier anger faded slightly and he unconsciously smiled. "Hey Tobi, why don't I introduce you to another one of the members now?" Deidara offered.

The masked man brightened. "Really? Tobi'd like that, Deidara-senpai!"

"Alright, come on, hn." The bomber lead Tobi down the hall to another room and knocked on the door, which shortly opened to reveal a red haired boy.

"What do you want, Dei- oh hey, is that the new guy?" Sasori asked, Tobi having caught his attention.

"Yeah, this is Tobi, hn." Deidara said "We were-"

"What's with the dumb mask?" Sasori interrupted, suddenly reaching out without permission to take the mask off.

Tobi immediately jumped back with incredible speed, his hands on the mask to make sure it stayed in place. The two Akatsuki artists just stared at him in surprise for his reaction.

Tobi laughed nervously. "Tobi doesn't take his mask off in front of others."

Deidara and Sasori both silently agreed asking him why probably wouldn't get them anywhere and decided to not ask.

"Well, Sasori, why don't you tell Tobi a little about yourself? Perhaps show him your craft as well, hn." Deidara said. He still couldn't bring himself to call Sasori's puppets 'art'. It would be insulting.

"Well, alright, I guess there's no harm in that." Sasori agreed, opening the door the rest of the way to let the two in.

Tobi bounced inside eagerly and looked shocked to see several large puppets in the room. He suddenly gasped, "You make dolls?!"

Sasori clenched his fists. "They are NOT 'dolls'! They're puppets! I happen to be a puppeteering genius!"

Tobi blinked at him innocently. "Aren't dolls and puppets the same thing, just one's on strings?" Sasori shook with anger.

Deidara silently laughed to himself. 'This is going better than expected. Now he just needs to break one...'

"They are far from the same thing!" Sasori snapped. "Dolls are for little girls, puppets are for master minds!"

Tobi tilted his head and picked up the nearest puppet by its strings, though when he tried to move it, it immediately became tangled up.

Sasori's jaw dropped. Deidara just grinned.

"Am I a master mind?" Tobi asked innocently, not noticing that the puppet was hanging awkwardly upside-down or the look of pure fury on Sasori's face.

The puppeteer snatched the wooden puppet away and yelled, "GET OUT!"

Deidara was having too much fun though. "Oh, calm down. He hasn't caused any harm. You have no problem untangling strings."

"Still! I will not have him breaking them! They are very important to me!"

"Sasori, you haven't been calling them your friends again, have you? You know Pein is concerned for your mental health when you name them..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP DEIDARA!"

While the two artists went at each others' throats, Tobi had silently slipped from the room and wandered further down the hall.

And that's when the screaming started.

(A/N: Sorry for this update taking so long, I've just been busy lately.. ^-^' Anyhoo, hope you liked this and I'll try to update again asap!)


	4. Running For Life

Tobi froze at the piercing sounds of agony, though they were soon cut off abruptly.

Of course any sane, normal person would have taken off in the opposite direction, but not Tobi. Instead, he curiously started toward the noise.

As he got closer, he could hear insane laughter coming from behind a closed door.

Still curious despite the obvious danger, Tobi reached for the door knob and turned it, opening the door and looking into the room.

The walls were splattered with blood and a circle with a triangle was drawn in the same red liquid on the floor. Two limp bodies were discarded haphazardly to the side of the room, drenched in blood. And finally, in the ritual circle, stood a man. No, demon was a better word. He had pitch black skin and white skeletal markings, his pinkish eyes wide with a completely crazy look. His hands were wrapped around a giant needle that was pierced through his own chest, and his entire body was covered in blood and wounds, but he didn't look bothered by it in the slightest, still laughing ecstatically.

Then slowly, very slowly, the demon turned on him, grinning madly. "Oh look... A willing sacrifice for Lord Jashin..."

Tobi yelped as the demon leapt at him, and he quickly took off down the hall, the midnight-skinned man right on his heels.

Tobi looked around desperately for an escape route, though as he came out into a room that seemed to be the kitchen, the demon jumped forward, and the only way for Tobi to dodge was to throw himself to the ground off to the side.

The demon skidded to a halt, slamming into the wall, and turned on him with that feral look in his eyes.

The Akatsuki apprentice struggled to his feet and backed away, putting the table in the middle of the room between himself and evil creature.

"So unwilling..? Lord Jashin would not be pleased..." He hissed, starting toward the masked man.

Tobi shook in fear, not knowing where he could run or hide from the monster.

'He's going to kill me..!' He thought in panic.

The demon was only about 5 or so feet away when he suddenly collapsed to the floor. Tobi couldn't help but sigh in relief.

He was surprised though when the black and white skin faded to a more natural, pale tan color, the demonic form having worn off and left him as a normal looking man again.

Another Akatsuki member that Tobi hadn't met yet stepped into the room, sighing in annoyance. "Hidan, you fool... You need to stop losing control of yourself over your crazy rituals..."

The man on the floor, Hidan, just groaned in response.

Tobi watched in shock and confusion as the man with green eyes and a cloth mask covering most of his face sighed again and kneeled down by Hidan, rolling him over onto his back before a odd, black thread came out of the sleeve of his Akastuki cloak, sewing the wounds covering the man's body closed.

Hidan winced, but grinned. "Damnit, that hurts..."

"You're a moron..." The other muttered.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Kakuzu... I don't give a crap..." Hidan said, sitting up.

Kakuzu ignored him, instead looking up at Tobi who was still cowering behind the table. "Are you alright? Did he get your blood?"

Tobi shook his head. "What was that..?"

"He's a religious fanatic who believes in sacrificing people to his god Jashin... And what you saw was his powered up form he uses during rituals... He has a habit of losing control of himself if he gets too caught up in the pain of it..." Kakuzu explained.

"Soo... Stay away from him when he's doing that..?" Tobi asked.

Kakuzu nodded. "Definitely."

"Uh, how often does he do that?"

"Hm, usually once a day... Twice if he feels he needs to make something up to Jashin.. Don't worry, you'll get used to the screaming eventually. We all have."

Tobi doubted that, but just nodded to him.

"I'm still here, ya know!" Hidan snapped, standing up shakily.

"You should rest... Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can push yourself like this.." Kakuzu told him.

Hidan snorted. "Shut the hell up! I don't care about your opinions, old man!"

Kakuzu deadpanned. "They're not opinions, they're facts..."

"Yeah, well I still don't care!"

"...Why do I bother sewing you back together..? I should just let you bleed next time..."

"Fine, I don't fucking care. I don't need you anyways!" Hidan spat, turning and storming out of the room.

Tobi gulped. "Is he always so... violent?"

"No.. Only after rituals or if he gets really pissed off... He's just loud, arrogant, and frankly not very bright..."

Tobi nodded slightly. He didn't think he wanted to hang around him much. This Kakuzu seemed okay enough though.

"Well, I should be getting back to Deidara-senpai. I'm sure he's probably missing me!" Tobi said, finally recovering from the shock of nearly being murdered, and running off down the hall, leaving Kakuzu to stare after him in confusion.

Tobi turned a corner, trying to find the hall with Sasori's room where he'd left the blonde, though he collided with something and fell to the ground.


	5. New Friend?

Tobi groaned in pain and sat up, wondering what he had run into. He was surprised to see it was a large plant. That was as tall as a human. And wore clothes. And had a face...

Tobi yelped and jumped up, only to trip over his own feet and face-plant [no pun intended].

Calm golden eyes blinked down at him. "Are you alright..?" A soft voice asked.

Tobi was surprised by the gentle tone and looked up at the plant man. "Huh..? Yeah, Tobi's okay. Who are you?"

"My name's Zetsu. And you are?" The creature replied.

"Tobi's name is Tobi!" He replied cheerfully, already over his initial fear.

"Hm... Nice to meet you, Tobi. _Not really.._." Zetsu's voice deepened oddly on the last sentence, and he gave Tobi an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, my dark half occasionally takes control and... He's not very nice."

"That's okay! Tobi doesn't mind, Zetsu-sama!"

Zetsu blinked in surprise. "Sama..?"

"Mhm! What, do you not like it?"

"Well, just Zetsu is fine with me. Honorifics don't mean much to me. _You better show respect to me though, you little brat._.. Ah, sorry.. Don't mind him.. _Don't talk down to me!_ I wasn't..."

Tobi sweatdropped, not sure how to respond to Zetsu's argument with himself.

"Er, do you know where Deidara-senpai is? Tobi's been looking for him." Tobi asked.

"Hm... I haven't seen him for a while... _Not sure why you'd want to go back to him anyways... Or call him 'senpai'._.."

"Oh. Well, could you introduce Tobi to the other members then?" Tobi asked hopefully.

Zetsu seemed to think about it for a moment. " _I don't want to be stuck with him_... Oh shut up and be nice. _Make me_..."

Tobi frowned at him, clearly confused. "Do you argue with yourself a lot?"

"Yes... My black half has quite a different view on things than me." Zetsu replied. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Itachi and Kisame. I know they're still around here."

"Really? Yay! Thank you Zetsu-sama!" Tobi yelled, randomly hugging the plant man.

The white half simply blinked in surprise, though the black half snarled, _"Get the hell off me before I kill you!_ "

Tobi backed off from him and laughed. "Sorry! Tobi likes hugs!"

" _Great.._." The black half of Zetsu muttered, though the white half argued, "Hugs aren't so bad... _Hmph, whatever... Let's just get him out of our hands_..." Zetsu sighed. "Sorry, it seems like I can't talk with you any longer... Someone's getting moody again... _Shut the hell up!_ I'll take you to Itachi and Kisame now."

"Okay! Tobi appreciates it!"

Zetsu smiled faintly and lead him down the hall, though was having a silent argument with his other half about not letting him talk with the apprentice longer. After all, the other members all thought he was creepy (even though none of them had a place to say that) and frankly, he wasn't very interested in them either. In fact, he tried to avoid them as much as possible, only hanging around to observe their battles in case one of them died. But something about this Tobi seemed different.

 _I'll have to keep a close eye on him, won't I?_ He thought to himself.


	6. Evaluated

Zetsu had lead Tobi to another room in the base and knocked on the door, which was opened shortly by a certain black-haired Uchiha. Despite his usual cool attitude, Itachi looked surprised to see Zetsu of all people at his door. Firstly, Zetsu didn't really ever visit any of the others, preferring to remain solitary hence his lack of a teammate [unless you count his other half as a teammate], and if he did have to visit another Akatsuki member, he just appeared out of the floor. Because apparently Zetsu was just too cool for doors.

Then Itachi noticed the person standing behind the plant man. "Is he the new guy?"

Zetsu nodded. "Yes. Apparently he got cut off from Deidara at some point, so I figured I would drop him by with you and Kisame."

"Hmph... Very well... I am interested in his abilities..."

Zetsu nodded and disappeared through the floor, his black half mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'arrogant bastard'.

Tobi waved cheerily at the Uchiha, who gave him a blank look and took a step back to allow the masked man into the room.

Tobi stepped in without need for any more invitation, and looked around, only for his eyes to fall on another figure in the darkened room.

The person was tall and had very broad shoulders and chest, and a huge bandaged weapon was resting on the man's back.

As Tobi's eye adjusted to the poorly lit area, he became aware the man looked quite inhuman. His skin was a light blue, his eyes were oddly round and lacked irises, and he had gill-like markings on his cheeks.

Tobi gasped and pointed at him. "Fishy!"

The ninja looked very offended at that. "I'm a shark, not a fish!"

Itachi sighed quietly, trying to hide his annoyance. "What is your name anyways?"

"Tobi's name is Tobi!" He chirped in response.

Itachi frowned- well, more than than he usually was. He already didn't like this person, though Kisame still seemed curious about him despite being offended at being called 'Fishy'.

"What'd you do?" Kisame asked bluntly.

Tobi blinked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"What are your crimes?" The shark man elaborated.

The masked man gasped in shock and horror. "Tobi doesn't do crimes! Tobi's a good boy!"

Kisame and Itachi exchanged confused looks.

"Er, um... Why are you in the Akatsuki then..?" Itachi questioned.

Tobi smiled under his mask, though neither of the other missing nins could tell. "Tobi's secret~"

"...Hmph... Allow the evaluation to begin.." Itachi said, his black eyes turning crimson. "Mangekyou Sharingan..."

Tobi's body stiffened as he was caught in the illusion of the Genjutsu, the room fading away to a blood-red sky and a twisted, dark forest. Itachi still stood in front of the apprentice, his eyes locked with Tobi's own, and the Uchiha didn't even flinch as ravens flew around him and at the new member. "Can you break this simple Genjutsu?"

Tobi glanced around fearfully at the crows who were very nearly attacking him, though looked back Itachi once he realized the man had said Genjutsu.

 _It's just an illusion... I can focus and break it..._

It took several more seconds, but Tobi finally broke through the weak illusion and blinked, returning to reality.

"Not half bad... But Leader said you were able to easily dodge attacks. I would like to see that for myself."

"You would? Tobi can show you! Tobi's good at escaping!" As if to prove his point, he disappeared suddenly into the ground not too unlike Zetsu and popped back up behind Itachi, yelling 'boo' quite loudly.

The Uchiha didn't even flinch. "Kisame, let's go outside and you can fight him."

"Alright. I've been needing to get some more practice in with Samehada." Kisame said, heaving the large sword off his back.

Tobi nodded enthusiastically and followed the two ninja out of the base, not seeming scared of the thought of fighting Kisame in the least.

Once they were outside in a clearing with Tobi facing Kisame and about 10 feet of space between them, Itachi told them to begin.

Kisame charged forward with Samehada raised high, and attempted to swing it at Tobi, only for him to vanish in a poof of smoke and pop up out of the ground a few feet away.

Frustrated, Kisame tried attacking with his sword again only for Tobi to throw himself to the side and out of the way.

Itachi wasn't impressed so far, but he kept a careful watch on the masked man anyways. He knew there was something more.

Kisame picked the sword up from the indent it was in from it's hard collision on the ground and turned on Tobi once more and with incredible speed for his size, launched at Tobi with his over-sized weapon.

The apprentice didn't move this time, and Itachi leaned forward with interest. Samehada was supposed to hit it's target, but it encountered no solid object and passed through Tobi as did Kisame's body. Kisame looked shocked that he hadn't hit his unmoving target and glanced back at him, a question on his face. Tobi just grinned cheekily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Is Itachi and Fishy impressed by Tobi yet?"

Kisame still simply looked dumbfounded, and Itachi frowned more again. "How did you do that..?"

Tobi blinked at him innocently. "Tobi is a ninja..."

Itachi sighed. "I'm aware... But what is the technique behind it?"

Tobi tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hm... It's Tobi's super duper secret technique..."

Kisame and Itachi sweatdropped. They clearly weren't going to get an answer out of him.

"Can Tobi go find Deidara-senpai now?" Tobi asked hopefully.

Itachi nodded to let him know he was dismissed, and Tobi ran over and hugged him, which prompted the Uchiha to shove him away angrily.

Unfazed, Tobi turned on his heel and ran over to Kisame and hugged him as well. The shark man froze, not sure how to respond. The last thing most people wanted to do when they saw him was hug him, considering he was an S-rank criminal mutant shark man, so Tobi's action caught him off guard, and the masked apprentice had already run off back to the base before he had recovered enough to say something.

"...I don't like him." Itachi said bluntly.

"He's weird... Other than the fact he doesn't seem to be a criminal, I'd say he belongs here."

Itachi just grunted in response, sauntering back to the base like the badass he was, trying to ignore the fact he had just been hugged by a complete idiot.

'I hope Deidara blows him up...'


	7. Lady Angel

(/I'd like to thank Soranaru for the advice in writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!)

"Hey, your apprentice is gone."

Deidara blinked and looked around, realizing Sasori was right. "Where's he go, hn?"

"How the hell would I know? It's your job to look after him."

Deidara shot him a glare and turned, stomping out of the room, only for something to immediately crash into him and knock him to the floor. The blonde caught sight of a bright orange and relaxed somewhat.

"Tobi, where the hell did you run off to, hn?!" He scolded.

"Sorry Deidara-senpai. Tobi got bored listening to you argue with Sasori-sama, so Tobi left the room, but heard screaming, so he went to check it out and got chased by Hidan-sama, but was rescued by Kakuzu-sama, then he ran into Zetsu-sama who introduced Tobi to Itachi-sama and Kisame-sama and they wanted to see Tobi fight, so he did and then Tobi came back looking for you!" Tobi rambled out, not taking a single breath in all of it.

Deidara blinked. "Right, hn... Well, that leaves... Konan as the only one you haven't met yet, right?"

Tobi tilted his head thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yep!"

"Alright, she's probably in her room. Come on and don't run off this time, yeah?"

Tobi saluted him. "Yes Deidara-senpai!"

The terrorist sighed and lead the masked man to Konan's room and knocked, waiting patiently for an answer.  
When the door opened, Tobi gasped.

Konan stood in the doorway with a bored look on her face and her paper wings in place, the cracks of the paper she was made of showing. She had no doubt been busy working on her origami.

"Yes?" She asked, not seeing Tobi at first, though he pushed his way forward.

"Deidara-senpai didn't tell me you an angel!"

Konan frowned slightly. "Well, I used to go under an alias of Lady Angel... But it's really just paper..."

Tobi didn't seem to care and still stared at her and her wings in awe.  
Deidara noticed Konan's slight annoyance and discomfort. "Stop staring, hn.. It's rude.."

The apprentice murmured a quick apology but reached out to touch the paper wings without asking permission, making Deidara wince. 'She's going to yell at him for sure...'

Konan looked irked at the lack of personal space and stepped back, jerking Tobi back to reality, and making him rub the back of his head and grin cheekily. "Sorry, Konan-sama..."

"It's alright.. Just don't do it again."

Tobi nodded his understanding, then asked, "Why don't you go by Lady Angel anymore?"

"It wasn't required anymore. It was simply a way of remaining undercover while in the Hidden Rain." Konan replied.  
Before anything got any more awkward, Deidara coughed and said, "Ah, Tobi, maybe we should go-"

Tobi cut him off before he could finish, pointing over Konan's shoulder. "Butterfly!"

Konan glanced back to see one of her origami butterflies flitting around above her shoulder. Upon seeing the excitement on his face, she had it fly over to Tobi and allowed it to go inactive in his hands. "You can keep it if you want."

Tobi cheered and looked like he had to try hard to restrain himself from hugging her. Apparently hugging was just first instinct for him.

"Can you make other things out of paper?" Tobi asked, looking at the bluette expectantly.

"Of course. I can make just about anything out of paper. Why do you ask?"

"That's so cool! Tobi likes origami! Not so good at making it though..."

Konan frowned. 'What kind of criminal is he..?'

"Sorry Konan, hn.. I'll get him out of here..." Deidara said, pushing Tobi away from the door.

Konan just nodded faintly, unable to make any sense out of this new member, and retreated back into her room.

Deidara sighed, glad that hadn't gone too terribly. He really thought Konan would have snapped at the apprentice, but he was glad she had kept a level head through his annoyances.

In her room, Konan shook her head. 'That new member is really, really weird... Why was he allowed to join..? Maybe Nagato finally lost it entirely...'


End file.
